Travel guide: Pandaria zones
This is an guide on how to reach every zone in Pandaria. It is ordered alphabetically. Dread Wastes From Townlong Steppes: you can pass into the dread wastes at the Gao-ran battlefront and at the tree bridge near dusklight hollow. From Valley of the Four Winds: the sha broke trough the wall west of stoneplow, use this to your advantage and slip through! From krasarang: at the most western point you can go into the water and swim around the wall to dread wastes. Isle of Thunder You can first reach this once you are level 90, just enter Vale of Eternal Blossoms, and you will get the quest . After that quest, a portal to Isle of Thunder will be opened at the shado-pan garrison in Townlong steppes. Jade Forest This is the Pandaria starting area, and there are several ways to get here. From Valley of the Four Winds: There's a whole road from Halfhill eastward out of the zone, just follow that eastward and you will be in Jade Forest in no-time. From Krasarang Wilds: If you are leveling and the bases aren't set up yet, then go to the eastern beach, and swim over to the Jade Forest. dangerous for horde though. you can also follow the road north from the same beach, then take a right turn into Valley of the Four Winds. from Kun-Lai Summit: Just follow the waters east from Binan Village, and go down the waterfalls, into a river in the western Jade Forest. Krasarang Wilds From Valley of the Four Winds: Go south from Thunderfoot Fields in the eastern part of the zone, or go south of the Silken Fields and use a rope laying near the ledge to rappel down. From Dread Wastes: You can actually go into the water at the southeastern part of Dread Wastes, and swim your way around to Krasarang Wilds! Jade Forest: Same as above, but then southwest. Kun-Lai Summit/The Veiled Stair From Valley of the Four Winds/The Veiled Stair: North/northwest of the Thunderfoot Field, there's a flight point, go there and you will find a staircase going high above, follow that into the Veiled Stair, then move on to the north until you hit an river, if you are of the right level, the pandaren standing there will have a quest for you, taking you safely through the tunnel to Kun-Lai Summit. From Townlong Steppes: The gate is near Fire Camp Osul, in northern Townlong Steppes. Townlong Steppes From Kun-Lai Summit: Follow the roads northwest, but just keep in the red area and stay clear of the higher, white, snowy areas. You will stumble upon a gate in the far northwest, pass through that. From Dread wastes: you can go north from the Kypari Vor, or go northwest from Klaxxi'vess. Vale of Eternal Blossoms Of course you want to reach this zone, with the shrines and all on it, well from level 87 you can go to the Temple of the White Tiger in Kun-Lai Summit, where Anduin and Sunwalker Dezco will request that the gate to the Vale be opened, you will have to win 3 fights (tougher than average, but shouldn't be a big problem) and then the gate to the Vale will be opened. Remember: Your faction's shrine has a bank, quest givers, PvP vendors, and portals to any capital in the world (as of the expansion). It only lacks an auction house (unless you have an Engineer). Valley of the Four Winds From Jade Forest: West of Serpent's Heart/Dawn's Blossom, there's a road into the valley. From Krasarang wilds: In eastern Krasarang Wilds is Zhu's Watch, just go north from there. from Dread Wastes: The southern sha energy broke a piece of the wall, use this to your advantage to get in the valley. Category:Pandaria Category:Travel guides